Love You To Death
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Era um adeus. Um adeus efêmero, curto, de dois, ou três, minutos, com um ultimo olhar, ultimo sorriso e ultimo toque. Um adeus que durou menos do que o esperado, que causou, ali, em seus irremediáveis escassos segundos, um estranho vazio. Um adeus que, inesperadamente, você tomou. E que, tão inacreditável, foi desfeito quando apareceu naquela noite, cumprindo sua promessa.
1. Our Farewell

_**Sinopse: **Era um adeus._  
_Um adeus efêmero, curto, de dois, ou três, minutos, com um ultimo olhar, ultimo sorriso e ultimo toque._  
_Um adeus que durou menos do que o esperado, que causou, ali, em seus irremediáveis escassos segundos, um estranho vazio, que, ao invés de perdurar por, somente, sua efêmera despedida, tornou-se meu constante seguidor, adornando minha vida pelo restante de minha existência._  
_Um adeus que, inesperadamente, você tomou._  
_E que, tão inacreditável, foi desfeito quando apareceu naquela noite, cumprindo sua promessa.__  
_

* * *

_**Gêneros: **Amizade, Angst, Darkfic, Death Fic, Drama, Ecchi, Fantasia, Hentai, Mistério, Romance, Songfic, Suspense, Universo Alternativo  
**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo_

* * *

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, contudo a twoshot fora totalmente escrita por mim._

Twoshot para o Mutirão ItaHina, da página Naruto e Fanfics.

Casal: ItaHina

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Yo minna!_

_*Então, de ultima hora, cá está a minha fic horrorosa, eu sei, para o concurso. _  
_*Não me perguntem o que estava na minha cabeça para que eu escrevesse uma fic assim, porque eu não sei! Ok, eu sei! Sei lá, acho que não... Enfim, é isso que dá estar emotiva, com o coraçãozinho apaixonado */* e cheia de drama para dar e vender, rsrs_  
_Ah, também não me perguntem se estou com expectativas de ganhar o concurso, porque eu não tô. Kami! Já deram uma olhada nas fics que estão concorrendo? Não? Então corram, porque são demais! Cada uma melhor que a outra! Daí, vem a pergunta que respondo na boa: então porque está participando do concurso? Obviamente, porque estou com a vida ganha, cheia de tempo pra fazer coisas sem sentido e tudo o mais. Aaaaahh - suspiro sonhador - quem dera! O lance é o seguinte: ItaHina é foda! E temos a obrigação de aumentar o número de fics desse casal. Posso descansar agora... Minha consciência está limpinha ^-^_  
_*Err... Esse primeiro capítulo está uma merd*, super confuso e tal. No entanto, acho que o próximo dará pra entender muchas coisitas, hehehe_  
_*Música do capítulo: Our Farewell - super depressiva - do Within Temptation. Sei lá, escutei ela a construção do capítulo inteirinho, daí acho que tem tudo a ver vocês escutarem a mesma pra sentirem a emoção e essa coisa toda melosa que eu quis passar com o capítulo._  
_Nossa, como falei aqui com vocês. Acho que ninguém vai ler isso daqui, mas, sei lá, fiz minha parte de esclarecer coisas que vocês nem querem saber._  
_Ah, só avisando, o capítulo terá bastantes errinhos de português. Não deu tempo de revisar, mas, talvez, futuramente eu arrume._  
_Esclarecendo o uso da fonte:_  
__ Itálico: introdução de cada capítulo._  
__ Negrito: trechos da música_  
__ Negrito e Itálico: flash-back_  
__ Normal: narração atual._  
_Sem mais enrolação, então..._  
_Boa leitura! ^o^_

* * *

**Our ****Farewell**

_A chuva é melancólica._

_São abundantes lágrimas sofridas, com desesperados gritos roucos e um sopro gélido provocado pela frenética palpitação de um coração já desgastado e agonizante._

_E, independente do clima, a chuva sempre denotaria aquela melancolia._

_Podia ser sol, ser lua, dia ou noite, ensolarado ou nublado: a chuva foi, é e será melancólica._

_Mas não eram todos que a sentiam ou, evidentemente, reconheciam esse sentimento imerso em uma depressão profunda, tão inquebrável quanto um ciclo._

_Poucas, quase escassas ou, talvez, unicamente, uma pessoa._

_Uma pessoa melancólica, sozinha e desiludida._

_Talvez, desesperada por uma muda compreensão, que a obriga recorrer à algo tão trivial como a chuva._

_Desespero..._

_O desespero mexe com qualquer um. Modifica seu pensamento, transforma seus sentimentos, ignora seus apelos racionais e lhe submete à loucura._

_É uma confusão de entendimento, compreensão ou, simplesmente, uma súbita tormenta de conclusões, causadas pela própria existência, agora, insana._

_E os conflitos internos, fazendo acontecer a perda de fé..._

_O cúmulo!_

_Perder a fé é como se submeter à irrealidade, por mais que sua crença fosse a sua própria existência e potencial._

_E tudo é uma mistura: desespero, medo, receio, loucura, tristeza..._

_Mistura, essa, que resulta em, apenas, uma única palavra: melancolia._

_Pois melancolia é depressão, e é aquilo que, de maior intensidade, destrói o ser humano._

_Destrói a ponto de, o mesmo, recorrer à ilusões de que, um dia, seria desprovido da mesma._

_Tolos..._

_Absurdamente, tolos!_

_Contudo não tanto quanto ela, Hyuuga Hinata, a melancólica apreciadora da chuva._

[...]

**"In my hands**

**A legacy of memories**

**I can hear you say my name**

**I can almost see your smile**

**Feel the warmth of your embrace**

**There is nothing but silence now**

**Around the one I loved**

**Is this our farewell?"**

**"Em minhas mãos**

**Um legado de memorias**

**Posso ouvi-lo dizer meu nome**

**Quase posso ver teu sorriso**

**Sentir o calor do teu abraço**

**Não ha nada além do silencio agora**

**Em torno daquele que amei**

**Este é nosso adeus?"**

**__ Ele quer te ver._**

**_Relutante, levantou-se e seguiu Fugaku pelo longo corredor._**

**_Sentia-se despedaçar, cada pedacinho de seu ser se esvair, conforme se aproximava do local de seu desespero._**

**_Embolava-se em suas curtas passadas, querendo adiar aquele encontro, pois, sabia, aquela seria a ultima vez. E não estava preparada para dar adeus. Não estava. Mesmo que ansiasse por vê-lo, mesmo querendo estar com ele naquele ultimo momento... Contudo, não queria o deixar. Não queria ter que dar adeus._**

**_Mas, inevitavelmente, sendo com ela ou com qualquer outro que fosse, ali, vê-lo, ele iria deixa-la. _**

**_Iria, simplesmente, deixa-la..._**

[...]

As vozes se alteravam, uns em uma conversa empolgante, outros rindo com vontade, tendo, até, alguns, por ali, cantando, animadamente, a música que tocava, deixando o ambiente tão receptivo e alegre, típico de festas como aquela. E todos estavam contagiados por aquela animação proveniente do local.

Exceto por Hinata.

Hinata, debruçada no parapeito da janela do apartamento de Ino, sentia-se extasiada pelo gélido vento que batia contra sua face. Estava frio, contudo gostava daquela sensação. Era agradável sentir a pele formigar, sentir o frio bater contra si, fazendo-a tremer em um quase estado de congelamento.

Observava a noite. Estava bela, sem estrelas, com manchas negras espalhadas pelo céu, a luz da lua ofuscada pela grandiosidade das cristalinas gotas da chuva que àquela hora caia...

Suspirou tremulamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que odiava a chuva, sentia-se bem perante a mesma. Sempre gostara de observá-la; desde criança. Foi praticamente inevitável não se intrigar com tamanha beleza que aquilo tinha. Era mágico, e continuou sendo, mesmo quando descobriu pelos estados em que a água passava, as transformações que acontecia para formar a chuva, toda essa baboseira do ciclo da água. Mas essa adoração que sentia pela chuva, a magia que via naquele simples ato, pareceu desparecer de si quando Itachi se foi. Pois acontecera, justamente, em um dia como aquele... Chuvoso.

[...]

**"Sweet darling you worry too much, my child**

**See the sadness in your eyes**

**You are not alone in life**

**Although you might think that you are"**

**"Querido você se preocupa de mais, minha criança**

**Vejo tristeza em seus olhos**

**Você não está sozinho nesta vida**

**Embora pense que esteja"**

**_Tremulamente, segurou a maçaneta da porta._**

**_Passou-se um, dois, três, quatro segundos, mais alguns, e nada. Não conseguia girar, abrir aquela porta e vê-lo naquele estado em que ele se encontraria. Não aguentaria se aproximar, sabendo que seria a ultima vez._**

**_Fraquejou, recuando a mão, rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque ao tocar o local. Não conseguia..._**

**_ _ Ele não tem muito tem..._**

**_ _ Eu sei... _ Cortou em um sussurro seco, não querendo ouvir o restante da frase, aquela que constava seu maior medo, contudo o que já previra desde quando ele entrou naquele hospital._**

**_Respirando fundo, segurou novamente a maçaneta e a girou. As lágrimas não cessavam, embaçava seus olhos, incomodava. Por isso, com a mão livre, passou-a sobre os olhos, limpando qualquer resquício de seu constante choro, empurrando, em seguida, sem fiasco algum de coragem, a porta._**

**_Não tivera coragem de olhar, de imediato, adentro. Simplesmente, abaixou a cabeça, controlando a vontade que tinha de se derramar em prantos, ignorando o ardimento em sua garganta, que comprimia o alucinado choro que a queria deixar, e deu o primeiro passo._**

**_A porta atrás de si, em algum momento, fora fechada, deixando-a presa naquele quarto que já a sufocava. Ficou parada por um tempo, ainda de cabeça baixa, a um passo da porta, o único dado. Um tempo indeterminado, mas que ela julgara ser curto, pois, inesperadamente, sobressaltou-se ao escutar a voz quase sussurrada, tão cansada e sem vida..._**

**_ _ Hina..._**

**_Seu coração se apertou._**

[...]

O vento continuava batendo em seu rosto, fazendo-o vermelho pelo frio que recebia. A chuva continuava caindo e seu coração desgastado.

Já havia se passado um ano e ainda não havia se recuperado. E sabia que nunca se recuperaria. Não por não querer, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer Itachi; não conseguia se libertar daquele amor alucinado que sentia por ele.

Fechou os olhos se lembrando de como, em dias como aquele, chuvosos, eles ficavam. Itachi, sempre, a surpreendia em suas ideias de como aproveitar um dia de chuva; viam filme, jogavam um jogo de tabuleiro qualquer, faziam bolo de chocolate ou, simplesmente, deitavam-se na cama de casal de seus quarto e apagavam a luz, deixando a janela aberta para que pudessem apreciar a gélidas gotinhas que caiam lá fora. E passar aqueles momentos singelos, porém tão marcantes, com ele foi imensamente especial, ainda mais pelo simples fato de que, no fim, acabavam por se amar, o que, ela sempre soube, fora a intenção do moreno desde que sugerira tal programa para eles.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir. E sentir a saudade assolando seu coração mais uma vez.

Uma única lágrima escapou por seus olhos, contudo rapidamente a limpou. Não choraria ali, no aniversário de sua melhor amiga. Estava feliz por ela, mas não completamente. Não sabia mais o que era a felicidade, não quando Itachi levara tudo de si.

Respirou fundo e já se afastava da janela quando sentiu!

Não, não e não!

Aquele não era o perfume que Itachi usava. Não era!

Mas sentiu tão intenso, perto de si...

Respirou fundo novamente, fechando os olhos, procurando apurar seu olfato. E, novamente, sentiu aquele suave perfume amadeirado, adentrando suas narinas com leveza, mas arrebatando seu coração.

Sobressaltou-se de imediato, virando-se e olhando ao redor com desespero. Sabia ser impossível ele estar ali, entretanto sentiu aquele perfume que só ele usava tão perto de si...

Mas, então, deu de cara com Sasuke, irmão de Itachi, que se aproximava de si, com uma expressão imparcial, contudo os olhos brilhavam intensos e indecifráveis.

_ Sasuke, boa noite. _ Cumprimentou quando este chegou a si, olhando profundamente, incomodando-a com aquele cheiro insuportavelmente nostálgico. Lembrava, demais, Itachi.

_ Só assim pra me notar, né? _ Sorriu de canto, fazendo charme. Hinata não estava no clima, aliás, nunca estava. Não queria mais ninguém em sua vida, senão Itachi.

Ah, estava se afundando a cada dia.

Sasuke olhou-a estranho, suspirando em seguida.

_ Você tem que sair dessa, Hina.

Não! Novamente aquela conversa.

E ele pegara, justamente, no seu fraco: o apelido. Ino a chamava assim, sua irmã, também, até mesmo seu pai, de vez em quando. Contudo Sasuke se parecia com Itachi, sua voz era rouca e grossa, forte e de total imponência como a do irmão, além dos traços e os olhos negros. Eles se pareciam muito, e ela não queria criar a ilusão de que, ali, à sua frente, não era Sasuke que se encontrava. Não queria pensar que era Itachi.

_ Eu posso te ajudar... _ Aproximou-se da Hyuuga, que recuava a cada passo que dava em sua direção. Até que suas costas bateram no parapeito da janela ao qual se encontrava antes, e já era encurralada pelo moreno, que a olhava com aquele brilho intenso, deixando-a aflita.

_ Sasuke, e-eu nã...

_ Eu quero te ajudar, Hina. _ Sasuke levou uma de suas mãos à face, agora quente, da mesma, acariciando ali, nunca desfazendo o contato dos olhos. Aproximou o rosto do dela, sentindo a respiração ofegante bater contra sua boca, enquanto a sua própria batia contra a dela. _ Me deixa entrar na sua vida... _ Roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a tremer com o toque, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força. Talvez ela estivesse gostando, até... _ Te amar...

Aquilo era demais para ela aguentar. Sasuke não tinha chances, e ela deixava bem claro quando o mesmo tentava algo com ela. Contudo, lá estava ela, Hinata, sucumbindo à algo que negara por tanto tempo. Mas exatamente aquilo que temia, estava acontecendo.

Para ela, não era mais Sasuke ali, roçando, apenas acariciando, os lábios nos dela. Aquele perfume, o modo como ele a pressionava contra o parapeito, que demonstrava, com aquele singelo encostar de lábios, um amor incondicional, faziam-na se lembrar de Itachi e imaginar que era com ele que estava naquela situação.

Por isso se deixou levar. Simplesmente deixou que seus lábios se separassem e sua língua buscasse a do moreno a sua frente. Acariciou os lábios finos, pedindo passagem, querendo adentrar o interior úmido e quente de sua boca. Contudo Sasuke estava confuso demais para se mover. Estava surpreso. Não esperava que Hinata o retribuísse, muito menos, que tomaria a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo.

E, agora que ela o estava fazendo, não poderia deixar passar. Então, recuperado do pequeno estado de torpor, abriu a boca e, extasiado, recebeu Hinata em seu interior.

As línguas se acariciavam, uma buscava a outra com sofreguidão. Sasuke, que antes espalmava a parede ao redor de Hinata, segurou a cintura da mesma fortemente, juntando os corpos com urgência, sentindo o beijo se intensificar com o contato maior.

Uma vez dentro de sua boca, Sasuke chupou a língua da Hyuuga, escutando um leve suspiro vindo da mesma, instigando-o a continuar. Sugou, levemente, o lábio inferior feminino, em seguida, e mordeu, roçando os dentes de forma agradável, fazendo um arrepio arrebatar o corpo pequeno.

Sorrindo, Sasuke se afastou, minimamente, tentando recuperar a respiração e a razão, principalmente, pois se continuassem certamente aquele beijo não terminaria ali.

Hinata também sorriu. Um sorriso brilhante, feliz, que iluminava suas feições tão tristonhas, anteriormente. Mas o sorriso desapareceu quando as pálpebras se ergueram e seus mirantes perolados miraram o moreno a sua frente. E, dessa forma, o sorriso de Sasuke também morreu.

_ E-eu... _ Como pôde se deixar levar? É claro que ele nunca que seria Itachi. Nunca! Pois ele está morto e ele nunca mais voltaria para si. Nunca. _ O que foi que eu fiz? _ Indagou-se desesperada, sentindo a melancolia lhe tomar.

Havia traído Itachi!

E, pior, com seu irmão.

Sasuke estava tenso. Não queria deixa-la sozinha naquele instante, já que a mesma estava evidentemente abalada, no entanto seria demais para si escutar, da boca dela, que ela imaginara ser Itachi ali, no lugar dele.

_ Sasuke... _ Sussurrou, sentindo, agora, lágrimas deixarem seus olhos. _ Me perdoa por isso.

E, dito isso, desvencilhou-se do moreno e correu para fora do apartamento de sua amiga.

Não esperou o elevador, simplesmente, desceu as escadas correndo, a ponto de tombar pela pressa e falta de atenção, além dos olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. Mas não se importava.

A única coisa que lhe importava, agora, é que estava desesperada com o que houvera feito.

Havia prometido nunca trair Itachi, prometeu ao mesmo que sempre seria dele.

Mas fora uma sem palavra.

Beijara Sasuke. Deixara-se levar.

E aquilo era demais para aguentar.

Se já não bastasse todo o sofrimento que carregava por conta da morte do mesmo, agora teria que carregar culpa?

Sim, infelizmente, sim!

E, além disso, só poderia estar ficando louca. Itachi não voltaria. Estava morto. Enterrado a sete palmos, e há um ano.

Mas aquele amor que sentia por ele a fazia enlouquecer, alucinar...

Não sabia mais o que fazer.

Por isso, a única coisa que fez foi deixar seu corpo a guiar por onde deveria ir. Saiu do prédio, em meio à chuva, não se importando em se molhar com lágrimas como as suas, tão sofridas quanto, e rumou para o local onde suas pernas a levavam.

[...]

**_"Never thought_**

**_This day would come so soon_**

**_We had no time to say goodbye_**

**_How can the world just carry on?_**

**_I feel so lost when you are not by my side_**

**_There's nothing but silence now_**

**_Around the one I loved_**

**_Is this our farewell?"_**

**"Nunca pensei**

**Que este dia chegaria tão cedo**

**Nós não tivemos tempo para dizer adeus**

**Como pode o mundo simplesmente continuar?**

**Me sinto tão perdida quando você não está ao meu lado**

**Não há nada além do silencio agora**

**Em torno daquele que amei**

**Este é nosso adeus?"**

**_Não conseguia se mover. Estava lá, parada como uma idiota, com medo de encarar aquele que tanto amava._**

**_ _ Hina, por favor, não dificulte as coisas._**

**_E ele a chamou, novamente. _**

**_Ignorando o desespero que se apossava de si, a sensação agonizante, a tristeza imensurável, aproximou-se do marido, sentindo aquele cheiro almiscarado, com um leve toque cítrico, algo que somente ele exalava._**

**_Então, estava ao lado esquerdo da maca, de cabeça baixa, podendo ver somente a mão pálida se movendo até chegar na sua, em um mudo comando para que o olhasse nos olhos, como gostava ao conversar com a mesma._**

**_Soluçou, contendo a vontade de chorar. Mas era uma vontade insana, que a consumia sem que percebesse. Por isso, quando ergueu a cabeça e mirou os olhos negros tão apagados e sem vida, as lágrimas foram inevitáveis. E os soluços também._**

**_ _ Itachi... _ Sussurrou e tentou lhe sorrir. Mas não pôde, não conseguia com o coração se despedaçando daquela forma surreal._**

**_ _ Shiii _ Silenciou-a, olhando-a apaixonadamente._**

**_Hinata sentiu seu mundo desabar naquele instante. Ele a olhou daquele jeito. Do jeito que a olhou pela primeira vez. De um jeito único, cheio de expectativas e já prevendo que, um dia, ambos pertenceriam um ao outro. Olhou-a da mesma forma de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez e igualmente de quando se amaram._**

**_O coração se apertou, mas não se deixou levar por mais nada. Apenas retribuiu o olhar, sentindo-se aquecer por breves instantes, momentos rápidos, efêmero..._**

**_ _ Por quê? Por que vai me deixar?_**

**_Abaixou-se até ele, envolvendo, desajeitada, o moreno em um abraço desesperado. Encostou a face na dele, deixando os lábios próximos a orelha gelada do mesmo._**

**_ _ Por quê? _ Sussurrou sofridamente. Itachi tremeu e soltou uma baixa risada rouca._**

**_ _ Não me tente pequena. Vai me fazer adiar a ida para te ter aqui, nesse hospital? _ Ele brincou, não ousando dizer com todas as letras que morreria, já que nem mesmo ele aceitava aquilo de bom grado. Não queria deixar Hinata, muito menos fazê-la sofrer._**

**_Como se fosse possível, o choro se intensificou com aquelas palavras. Como sentiria falta dele, ela o amava tanto. Não conseguiria sobreviver sem ele. Não poderia!_**

**_ _ Eu não vou aguentar viver sem você. Eu te amo tanto... Eu não vou conseguir._**

**_Itachi suspirou. Estava sendo difícil para ele também. Deixaria a pessoa a quem mais amava. E sentia a vida se esvair a cada inspirar dificultado que tinha._**

**_ _ Eu não vou te deixar, Hina. Eu não seria capaz de deixar a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo. _ Com evidente dificuldade, ergueu as mãos e as colocou, uma de cada lado, no rosto de Hinata. Puxou-a para si, deixando que os lábios se roçassem levemente. _ Eu vou estar com você todos os dias, em qualquer lugar que você for, não importa onde. Estarei nos momentos em que mais precisar, até nos quais quiser ficar só, te importunando com a minha presença. _ Sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas dela molhar seu rosto. _ E, até que você queira, estarei lá, com você, porque eu te amo, Hinata. Eu te amo mais do que eu posso suportar, tanto que estarei, sempre, do seu lado._**

**_ _ Itachi... _ Era estranho. Sentia-se péssima, mas aquecida com aquelas palavras sinceras do amado. _ Eu nunca vou deixar você partir, então. Eu sempre vou querer você ao meu lado. Sempre._**

**_ _ Eu sei... _ Então, uma ultima vez, os lábios se encontraram com ânsia. O beijo foi profundo, sôfrego, apaixonado e tão bom quanto todos os outros. Ofegantes, afastaram-se. Hinata reparou em como Itachi demorou a se recuperar e chegou a se desesperar no momento, achando que seria ali, na sua frente, que ele a deixaria. Contudo, respirando com calma calculada, ele se recuperou e continuou olhando-a tão profundamente, intenso e apaixonado._**

**_ _ Faz um favor pra mim?_**

**_ _ Claro... _ Respondeu incerta._**

**_ _ Abre a janela._**

**_ _ Mas está chovendo e a corrente de ar pode..._**

**_ _ Por favor, é o meu ultimo desejo... _ Pediu de uma forma incontestável._**

**_Hinata, a contra gosto, foi até a mesma e a abriu, recebendo, instantaneamente, uma lufada de ar gélido, que adentrava o cômodo rapidamente. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, sentindo o vento frio chegar a si. Virou-se para trás e viu Itachi sorrindo, olhando-a em expectativa._**

**_ _ Agora vem aqui. _ Com esforço, chegou para o lado na maca, batendo, de leve, em seguida, no espaço que se fez, ali, convidando Hinata a se aproximar. Cautelosa, a Hyuuga se aproximou. Sentou-se, inicialmente, incerta, depois, acabou por se envolver no aconchego e deitou-se por completo ao lado de Itachi._**

**_ _ Fecha os olhos. _ Pediu em um sussurro, sentindo, com um sorriso nos lábios, o adocicado cheiro emanado dos fios negro-azulados da esposa. _ Agente sempre faz alguma coisa diferente nos dias de chuva... É aconchegante, né?_**

**_ _ Hum... Hum..._**

**_Hinata estava rígida. Sentia uma agonia estranha preencher seu ser, algo devastador. Não estava gostando nada, nada, daquela situação ao qual se encontrava._**

**_ _ Só não vai rolar o mais esperado... _ A voz soou tão longínqua... Hinata sentiu o desespero se apossando, de novo, de seu ser._**

**_ _ Itac... _ Iria se levantar, chamar Fugaku, gritar por socorro, contudo foi impedida por uma leve pressão em seu braço. Itachi já estava sem forças e pedia, claramente, para que ficasse ao seu lado._**

**_ _ Eu te amo... Hina._**

**_Depois foi tudo tão rápido que mal pudera processar. O som ensurdecedor da máquina que marcava os batimentos cardíacos soou, o aperto em seu braço foi diminuindo gradualmente, até que, enfim, constatasse o que havia acontecido:_**

**_Itachi estava morto._**

[...]

Só se deu por si quando se encontrava em frente ao cemitério ao qual Itachi fora enterrado. Ela sempre ia lá, o visitar, contudo não em dias de chuva e tão desesperada como se encontrava.

Receosa, adentrou o local sombriamente mórbido, deixando-a arrepiada. Ignorou os estranhos arrepios que se apossavam de si, andando, naquele breu, ignorante ao que teria ao seu redor.

Não precisou de muito para que achasse a lápide de seu amado. Já sabia de cor. Com o coração na mão, aproximou-se lentamente, até que já estava á um passo do mesmo.

Chorou, agora, com todas as forças que possuía, deixando-se cair por sobre o piso e soltar toda a tristeza que tinha em si.

_ Me perdoa Itachi. Me perdoa... _ Pediu em um sussurro, sentido o coração se apertar em seu peito. _ Mas eu não aguento mais! Eu quero ter você, aqui, comigo, não longe... Não impossível...

E, novamente, naquela noite, algo estranho aconteceu. Sentiu o coração acelerar quando o cheiro dele a envolveu. Olhou ao redor, tentando enxergar naquela escuridão, contudo nada lhe era visto.

Tentou ignorar, e continuou com seu desabafo:

_ Você mentiu pra mim, Itachi. Disse que estaria sempre comigo, mas, olha só, você não tá aqui. E eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Sabe como é difícil acordar todos os dias e saber que não vai estar lá comigo? É tão difícil, doloroso, não ter você aqui...

A chuva parecia ficar mais forte a cada segundo, molhando-a sem piedade, deixando o vestido negro grudado ao seu corpo.

_ Eu te amo tanto, ainda... É como se você nunca tivesse ido, sabe? E isso não é legal, porque já estou ficando louca, te imaginando em todos os lugares, querendo a todo custo que seja você em algum momento... _ Debruçada, totalmente, sobre a lápide de Itachi, pediu: _ Eu queria ter você por mais um minuto, senti-lo, beija-lo, amá-lo... Por favor, Itachi. Não me deixe mais, por favor. Senão, me leva daqui. Me mate, porque eu não aguento mais viver sem você. Eu não quero mais viver sem você... Eu não posso...

E os segundos passaram, transformando-se em minutos que, igualmente, passaram. O tempo corria e ela, esperançosa, ainda se mantinha lá, até que o cansaço a abateu, fazendo com que, a contra gosto, se levantasse e, mandando um ultimo olhar para trás, partisse para o seu lar.

Novamente, sem ele.

[...]

**"So sorry your world is tumbling down**

**I will watch you through these nights**

**Rest your head and go to sleep**

**Because my child, this is not our farewell"**

**"Sinto tanto que seu mundo esteja em ruinas**

**Cuidarei de você por todas estas noites**

**Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir**

**Porque, minha criança, este não é nosso adeus"**

**_Mesmo depois um dia, a chuva continuava. O dia amanhecera nublado e garoava gelidamente. Os presentes, no entanto, não se importavam com a ventania gelada ou o chuvisco irritante – daqueles que, geralmente, fazem surgir um resfriado no dia seguinte._**

**_Acontecia, naquele instante, o enterro da prematura morte de Itachi, no auge de seus trinta e quatro anos. Causa: ataque cardíaco fulminante. Um homem cheio de vida, saúde, mas que, inesperadamente, surpreendeu a todos com o problema no coração._**

**_Tudo acontecera rápido demais. Uma hora Hinata estava ao seu lado, dormindo, quando, de repente, sente Itachi se remexer na cama, acordando-a. Viu cada expressão agoniada, o desespero contido do marido, a dor que o mesmo sentia e, enfim, o desmaio._**

**_E, ainda, houvera o choque para os pais do moreno que foram os primeiros aos quais Hinata recorreu, já que Fugaku, pai do mesmo, era cardiologista e dos bons. Então, correram para o hospital, passaram horas e mais horas lá, esperando que o mais velho saísse da sala cirúrgica com o típico sorriso orgulhoso de si quando salvava uma vida. No entanto, não foi bem isso que aconteceu._**

**_Fugaku explicou a situação, que a cirurgia não fora um sucesso, que fizera tudo que estava a seu alcance. E que o máximo que o moreno teria de vida seriam alguns minutos, e, por sorte, uma hora._**

**_A notícia abalou a todos. Principalmente Hinata que ainda tinha um resquício de esperança de que tudo acabaria bem. No entanto, infelizmente, a maior parte de si dizia que nada ficaria bem, que sairia machucada de lá, que Itachi não mais viveria._**

**_E fora, realmente, isso que aconteceu._**

**_Itachi faleceu às dezenove horas do dia anterior àquele._**

**_O enterro fora arrumado rapidamente. Mikoto estava acabada, igualmente Sasuke e Kisame, melhor amigo do moreno. Contudo, Hinata era a que estava em estado letárgico, como se sua alma tivesse sido sugada, e não existisse mais nada ali. Como se sua vida tivesse se esvaído, junto com a de Itachi._**

**_Ninguém ousava se aproximar de si, mesmo que sua frágil figura pedisse por apoio. No entanto não queria atenção e lamentos, piedade e pena dos demais. Queria apenas ficar só. Sentir sua agonia em paz._**

**_E foi assim o enterro, praticamente, todo._**

**_Só, mesmo, ao fim que, infelizmente, tivera que cumprimentar os presentes, aceitar as lamúrias de cada um, por ser a esposa do falecido. Não se dera o trabalho de sorrir e se sentir falsamente confortada pelas palavras de consolo dos demais, simplesmente acenava, visivelmente abalada, e agradecia a presença._**

**_Então, gradualmente, as pessoas foram indo, a família Uchiha, os amigos, conhecidos e sues próprios familiares, até que estivesse só, naquele lugar tão mórbido e triste. Suspirou, agora se deixando chorar tudo o que podia, livrando-se, por aquele ato desesperado, de uma parcela de sua tristeza._**

**_Aproximou-se do túmulo branco, abaixando-se a este. Não ousara ler gravada na lápide, muito menos observar as flores com aquele irritante cheiro de morte. Achava que seria pior ver o quão querido ele era por todos, e continuaria sendo para ela, até que sua vida se esvaísse e, daí, pudesse se encontrar com ele em algum lugar, ou em alguma vida posterior àquela._**

**_O tempo passou e já começava a escurecer. E, por mais que lhe doesse, já era hora de voltar. Levantou-se e, sem olhar para trás, seguiu até a entrada do cemitério._**

**_E, a passos lentos, deixou sua vida para trás._**

**_Aquele fora o ultimo adeus._**

**"This is not our farewell."**

**"Este não é o nosso adeus."**

* * *

_N/A:_

_Horrível, né? Não entenderam nada? Ah, esperem só o capítulo seguinte! Daí é que começarão a arrancar o cabelo e dizer que endoidou de vez. Mas a culpa não é sua, eu que sou uma louca que não sabe escrever coisas coerentemente.  
Ah, enfim, vamos ao próximo capítulo do mal.  
Terá hentai *o*  
E um final triste, mas feliz Oo hehehe ^/^º  
Err...  
Bjitos e, se puderem, comentem. Vão me fazer feliz ^p^  
Ja ne ^.~  
PS: Ignorem os erros! Fic "revisada" superficialmente._


	2. Love You To Death

**_N/A:_**

_Música do capítulo: Love you to death da banda Type O Negative - Peter Steele gostoso *o* Se não tivesse partido dessa para a melhor..._  
_Ah... Vamos aos esclarecimentos da narração:_  
_- Itálico: introdução do capítulo - POV's Hinata._  
_- Negrito: trechos da música._  
_- Negrito e Itálico: flash-back_  
_- Normal: narração atual_  
_Então, minna? Vamos ao capítulo final?_  
_Sim?_  
_Sem mais delongas..._  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Love You to Death**

_Surreal..._

_Tão surreal!_

_Inacreditável e, certamente, impossível._

_Gradativo, como uma possessão que se espalha pelo seu corpo, alma... Tomando-o, conforme sua descrença naquilo for desaparecendo... Aos poucos, igualmente gradativo._

_E, então, a veracidade de tudo aquilo, agora, vivido._

_Tão intenso;_

_Tão... Surreal!_

_Era inesperado, nunca antes cogitado, nem em hipóteses, pensamentos ou anseios para um futuro._

_Então, chega determinado momento em que, infelizmente, há a aceitação;_

_Por conseguinte, confusão, receio... Medo..._

_Deixando-o; deixando-me; deixando-nos... Insanos?_

_Dúvidas, perda de fé, crença em desespero..._

_Um estado crítico, entre a vida e a morte..._

_Um estado de loucura, onde nem eu, nem você, conseguimos, mais, definir nada coerente nessa vida._

_Então, o que eu peço?_

_Vida... Ou... Morte?_

_Ah, sim, morte!_

_Um almejo, desejo e necessidade..._

_Quando se é tão insano;_

_Quando se é tão imprevisível;_

_Quando se é tão... Possuído;_

_Quando se têm apenas a cogitação de um nós._

_E a morte é uma exigência quando há um nós, quando está em mim, dentro de mim..._

_Não há o que julgar!_

_Não... Não há!_

_Pois foi você que disse!_

_Foi você que me fez procurar a morte!_

_Foi... Você..._

_As palavras saindo de seus lábios;_

_O meu corpo sob o seu;_

_O seu olhar queimando minha pele;_

_O meu coração já não mais pulsando..._

_Te amarei até a morte Sussurrou para mim._

_Seus lábios sobre os meus;_

_E, enfim, a ansiedade..._

_Então fechei os olhos e sorri._

_Aquela seria a ultima vez._

[...]

**_Por inúmeras vezes, naquela noite, Hinata sentiu-se observada._**

**_Olhava ao redor, à procura de tal olhar que lhe queimava as costas, contudo só via um amontoado de pessoas, todas conversando, entretidas entre si, ignorantes a curiosidade da Hyuuga._**

**_E, por mais relaxada que ficasse ao constar que ninguém a olhava, era frustrante continuar sentindo aquela sensação, uma quentura nas costas, uns arrepios intrigantes, o friozinho na barriga, causado pela ansiedade e expectativa..._**

**_Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, prometendo a si que seria a ultima, e, daí, encontrou algo, ou melhor, alguém..._**

**_Então, simplesmente, o ar pareceu sumir dali._**

**_Olhos negros, tão negros, brilhantes e completamente maliciosos, contudo, ainda assim, sóbrios e admirados. O rubor preencheu sua face ao, finalmente, achar quem tanto a olhava._**

**_Sentiu-se quente, uma quentura subindo por todo o seu corpo, tremendo visivelmente abalada com tal olhar que recebia._**

**_E, então, ele sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, mas que delineava a face de traços firmes e marcantes nada exagerado , além de realçar o charme que ele próprio já tinha com a sensualidade de seu olhar penetrante._**

**_E, então, Hinata se viu obrigada a retribuir tal sorriso, sentindo seu coração pulsar freneticamente, fazendo seu mundo girar, mesmo que não se importasse com nada ao redor, somente com o a sua frente._**

**_E, então, ela soube: querendo ou não, depois dele, sua vida não seria como antes. Mesmo se quisesse._**

[...]

Ao chegar em casa, Hinata não acendeu a luz. Passou pela sala com facilidade, molhando o caminho com sua roupa encharcada, indo para o quarto ao qual se despiu e seguiu para o seu banheiro.

Não se deu o trabalho de se preocupar com nada naquele momento. Adentrou o recinto pequeno, nua, e, em meio a escuridão, ligou o chuveiro, logo se postando sob o mesmo, sentindo, extasiada, a água quente lhe causar um pequeno tremor, pelo choque com o corpo frio.

Fechou os olhos em deleite, esquecendo-se de tudo. Apenas sentia o corpo aquecer gradualmente. E ficou lá por quase uma hora, sentindo aquela água bater contra seu corpo e faze-la tremer em deleite.

Sentia-se cansada, desgastada emocionalmente, tanto que, mesmo naquele frio e com o corpo quente, ao sair do banho, rumou para o quarto e simplesmente se jogou em sua cama, antes partilhada com Itachi, agora usada somente por si.

Acomodou-se, mexendo, algumas vezes, no travesseiro procurando um melhor posicionamento para descansar seu corpo, e relaxar a alma. Puxou o edredom para lhe cobrir e se encolheu quando o sentiu sobre si, acumulando e prendendo o calor de seu corpo, para lhe manter aquecida.

Os olhos involuntariamente se fecharam e quando menos esperava, já dormia; um sono calmo, sem sonhos, pesadelos... Era, apenas, um esquecimento de tudo, um desligamento de sua mente já tão cansada.

[...]

**_Tão inesperadamente como o achou, ele sumiu por entre todas aquelas pessoas. E, de forma impensada, acabou por dar um passo à frente, mas parou assim que constou o que faria._**

**_Aquele homem lhe causou imenso impacto. Ficaram se mirando por indeterminado tempo, nunca desviando o olhar, totalmente hipnotizados._**

**_Não sabia dizer se era ele o tempo todo; se fora ele que estava lhe observando tão intensamente, desde o início daquela entediante festa promovida pela família Uchiha. Mas, independente disso, estava encantada._**

**_Tão encantada que, esquecendo sua timidez excessiva, olhava ao redor descaradamente, à procura daquele tão belo homem que mexeu com seu ser._**

**_E, concentrada em acha-lo, sobressaltou-se ao sentir um leve, porém firme, toque em seu ombro desnudo, fazendo-a se arrepiar instantaneamente._**

**__ Boa noite..._**

**_Hinata se virou ao escutar a voz soando tão perto de si. O tom rouco fê-la tremer, mas nada comparado ao grande impacto em notar quem era ali. Era ele, o homem que lhe deslumbrou, que a olhava tão intensamente, causando um verdadeiro caos em seu âmago. O que era aquilo se remexendo na boca de seu estômago? E o coração batendo descompassadamente?_**

**__ B-boa noite. _ Quis se bater por ter gaguejado. Mas, arrependeu-se de tal pensamento quando viu o sorriso de canto que o mesmo deu. Seu coração parou nesse momento, e seu fôlego se foi._**

**__ Então, qual é o nome de tão bela dama?_**

**_Ah, Hinata desfalecia à cada letra sibilada por aquele homem._**

**__ H-hinata..._**

**_Céus! Estava parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada gaguejando daquele jeito. E o rubor, então? Estava corando como nunca. O que só fazia aumentar o sorriso nos lábios daquele à sua frente._**

**__ Srtª Hinata, me chamo Itachi._**

**_Teatralmente, abaixou-se em uma reverência desnecessária, que arrancou uma risadinha tímida da Hyuuga._**

**__ Quanta formalidade, não? Essa festa, as pessoas... Todas tratando cada um da mesma forma, portando-se falsamente, como se estivesse gostando de tudo isso. _ Comentou divertido. _ Daí, quando vi sua careta entediada, não pude deixar de me aproximar. Parece que compartilhamos da mesma opinião, no final das contas._**

**__ N-não é b-bem isso... _ Hinata corou imensamente naquele momento. Deixara tão claro assim que aquela festa a estava matando de tédio? Oh, parecia que sim. E pensando que ninguém havia notado a sua presença..._**

**__ Oh, não precisa ficar com vergonha, Hina. _ Aproximou-se mais da jovem, que recuou, instintivamente, um passo. E ele foi se aproximando, e ela recuando, até que estava encurralada entre ele e a parede,_**

**_Itachi apoiou as mãos, espalmando-as, na parede, deixando Hinata entre as mesmas. Sorrindo malicioso, aproximou sua face da dela, chegando, até, a sentir a respiração ofegante da Hyuuga bater em sua boca, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força. Então, rapidamente, desviou seu caminho, seguindo para a orelha desprotegida da mesma._**

**__ Mesmo que fique linda corada, não há necessidade de ficar com tanta vergonha na minha presença._**

**_Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia flutuar, não pôde deixar de se sentir extremamente frágil perto daquele homem. Ele mexia muito com ela, e mal se conheciam. Ou melhor, não se conheciam._**

**_E, tão rápido como se aproximou, Itachi se afastou, mas não tanto quanto ela gostaria. A presença dele era tão marcante que chegava a incomodar, contudo o maior problema era o quanto estava gostando de tal incomodo..._**

**__ Você é muito fofa. _ Elevou uma das mãos quentes até a face da Hyuuga, acariciando a bochecha corada. _ E transparente, também. Não gostaria de lhe ver em maus lençóis com minha mãe ao notar sua pose entediada. Ela não é nada calma quando desgostam de algo que ela faz. Falo por experiência própria. _ Finalizou dramático, arrancando uma risadinha da jovem._**

**__ A festa está belíssima. _ Comentou sincera. _ E, sinceramente, não está entediante. Mas é que não estou no clima, além de que fui praticamente arrastada por Neji..._**

**__ Ah, então veio acompanhada? _ Indagou visivelmente interessado, escondendo a pequena decepção que aquilo causou em si._**

**_Hinata corou naquele momento, e não soube dizer o porquê. Talvez por sua mente lhe pregar peças e fazê-la pensar que, quem sabe, ele estivesse interessado... Mas, sua razão falava que era mais do que óbvio que não. Ele nunca se interessaria por alguém como ela._**

**__ Na verdade, sim. _ E, ponto! Ia dizer somente isso, contudo sua língua fora mais rápida e a boca já se abria novamente. _ Neji é meu primo e está bem interessado na Tenten. E, quando ela disse que viria a festa, ele não pôde deixar passar. _ Explicou; as palavras saindo rápido demais, como se quisesse frisar que estava só, completamente solteira._**

**__ Hum... _ Internamente, Itachi suspirou aliviado. _ Interessante... _ Completou malicioso, rindo roucamente quando notou, novamente, o rubor preencher a face da jovem. E isso, realmente, irritou Hinata. Estava conversando com aquele homem por, talvez, um ou dois minutos e, por ser tão transparente, como ele dissera, já conseguira ver o quanto mexia com ela. Mas, precisava fazer esse tipo de coisa, somente, para constrangê-la? Hinata emburrou, naquele instante, fechando o semblante, antes calmo, fitando Itachi com raiva._**

**__ Você gosta de me constranger, né? Fica fazendo essas coisas, sorrindo desse jeito..._**

**__ De que jeito, Hina? _ O sorriso malicioso só aumentava, e os olhos negros brilhavam em expectativa._**

**__ E-eu..._**

**__ Oh, Itachi! Você tá aí. Venha! Quero te apre... Ah! Hinata, querida. _ Mikoto apareceu logo atrás de Itachi, empurrando-o nada delicada, para que pudesse abraçar a jovem. _ Como está linda! Ah, que fofa! E continua tão tímida quanto antes. _ Apertou a face da Hyuuga quando o abraço se desfez._**

**__ Boa noite, senhora Mikoto._**

**_Itachi prendeu a risada quando sua mãe estancou no local, ficando rígida por um momento. E Hinata percebeu, já que ficou tensa, em seguida._**

**__ Não precisa de tantas formalidades, Hinata. Para você, é só Mikoto. Não precisa do senhora. Me sinto velha..._**

**__ Ah, d-desculpa._**

**__ Tudo bem, querida. _ Voltou-se para Itachi e o olhou maliciosamente. _ Vejo que não perdeu tempo em vir conhecer a minha linda Hinata. Itachi, seu danadinho. _ Piscou marotamente ao notar o desconforto do filho. _ Vou ter que roubar o Itachi de você um pouquinho, Hinata, querida._**

**__ C-claro._**

**__ Até mais, Hina. _ Hinata, apenas assentiu e viu Mikoto sair andando, crente de que Itachi a estava seguindo. Contudo o moreno continuava lá, parado, olhando-a de um jeito desconcertante._**

**__ Bem, foi um prazer te conhecer, Hina. Mas o dever de filho mais velho me chama. _ Disse pesarosamente, fazendo Hinata sorrir brilhantemente, achando graça. _ Preciso ir._**

**_Rapidamente, aproximou-se da Hyuuga e, sem que ela pudesse recuar, tocou-lhe a face, depositando um cálido beijo na testa da mesma; ato que frustrou Hinata, e muito, pois, querendo ou não, aquele gesto demonstrava tudo, menos o que ela sentiu quando o viu. E, não era nada fraternal o bastante para se resumir naquele beijo._**

**__ Essa não será a ultima vez que nos veremos, Hyuuga. _ Em que momento falara seu sobrenome? Se bem que seus olhos a denunciavam, contudo, bem, era evidente que ele soubera quem ela era o tempo todo. _ É uma promessa._**

**_E, piscando para a mesma, que sorriu idiotamente para ele, deu-lhe as costas, à procura da mãe._**

**_Então, daquele dia em diante, Hinata não parou mais de pensar em Itachi..._**

**_Simplesmente porque, no dia seguinte àquele, Itachi se mostrou bem disposto a cumprir sua promessa, aparecendo, do nada, em sua casa, mostrando-lhe um par de brincos belíssimos, perguntando se ela os havia perdido na festa._**

**_E quando dissera que não, que nunca havia visto o mesmo, e Itachi, nada incomodado, convidou-se para entrar em sua casa, deixando, ao fim da visita - sim, visita - o brinco sobre sua mesinha de centro, com um cartão constando o número de seu celular, sua mente vangloriou-se por estar certa quanto ao interesse._**

**_E ela não poderia estar mais do que certa._**

[...]

Já passava das duas da matina quando Hinata sentiu um frio insuportável, a ponto de fazê-la acordar. Abriu os olhos, sonolenta, olhando o relógio no criado mudo, constando ser duas e meia da madrugada.

Sentiu-se arrepiar com o frio cortante que se fazia no quarto, e, só naquele momento, notou o edredom estar jogado no chão e a janela, que ela não abrira em momento algum, tinha certeza, totalmente aberta. Bem, o edredom no chão era, até, normal, levando em conta que se mexia muito durante o sono. No entanto, a janela aberta era algo de se estranhar.

Inicialmente, pensou em estar sendo assaltada, por isso, apurou os ouvidos tentando, dessa forma, ouvir algo fora do comum que indicasse tal suposição. No entanto, nada era escutado. Rapidamente, levantou-se da cama e procurou por sua camisola, logo a colocando e, depois, seguindo para a sala. Acendeu a luz e olhou ao redor.

Não havia nada de errado, lá. Estava tudo no seu devido lugar, nada faltando, tudo como deveria estar. Apagou a luz e voltou para o quarto. Observando, melhor, a porta que dava acesso a sacada estava aberta, juntamente com a janela.

Não poderia pensar em mais nada que houvesse acontecido para que ambas estivessem abertas. Não poderia ser o vento, por mais forte que esse fosse, pois a janela e a porta eram abertas pelo lado contrario ao vento. E ela tinha certeza de que não houvera aberto nada antes de se deitar.

Então, como elas iriam abrir sozinhas, assim, do nada?

A confusão era estampada em sua face, tal qual denunciava seu grande receio também.

No meio daquela escuridão, sentada em sua cama, Hinata, então, escutou um estalo vindo da sacada. Sobressaltou-se, de imediato, olhando para o local.

Prendeu a respiração e sentia o coração bater desesperado em seu peito, como se fosse o furar a qualquer instante. As mãos suavam e tremulavam, ou seria seu corpo todo?

E, então, algo adentrava o seu quarto; passava pela porta aberta de vidro, apenas um contorno negro, de uma pessoa, na escuridão do cômodo. A luz que ali havia provinha da noite, contudo era tão escassa que, praticamente, nada conseguiu ver. Prendeu a respiração, tentando controlar o tremor que se apossava de si, e passasse despercebida por aquele desconhecido que adentrava o seu quarto.

Não aguentando mais segurar a respiração, acabou por inspirar o ar fortemente, dessa forma fazendo a figura parar em frente a cama, na sua direção. E, daquela forma, inspirando o ar profundamente, sentiu, conforme das outras duas vezes, naquela noite, o cheiro de Itachi.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações lhe arrebatarem fortemente. Chegou, até mesmo, a sentir a cabeça latejar e sua visão embaçar, pois aquilo era inacreditável.

Tremulamente, respirando com dificuldade, deixou-se pronunciar:

_ Itachi...

E, quando menos esperou, em um movimento rápido, a luz do pequeno abajur, ao lado da cama, se acendeu, e a figura de seu marido jazia sobre si, fitando-a intensamente e tão apaixonado como nunca.

Hinata, mesmo achando aquilo um absurdo, totalmente aturdida com tais acontecimentos, sentiu o coração se aquecer como nunca antes. Sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem seus olhos, elevando as mãos para que pudesse sentir se era real, tocá-lo como há muito não fazia. E quando tocou a pele morna do moreno, a felicidade a inundou. Era real.

Ele estava, realmente, ali.

Então, ele se pronunciou:

_ Hinata...

A voz... Era idêntica. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, sentindo aquele timbre rouco lhe romper a sanidade, como se em algum momento a tivera.

Mas não somente a voz! Era, simplesmente, tudo. A face à sua frente, a quentura do corpo, o cheiro que ele emanava, os olhos tão negros... Sem dúvida era ele ali.

No entanto, ele estava morto.

Não poderia, jamais, aparecer à sua frente, estar sobre si, como naquele momento.

Mas, quem disse que se importava?

Depois de um ano, enfim ele estava lá com ela, quando pensava que já não mais suportaria; quando sabia que sua vida já não podia mais seguir sem ele.

E a felicidade que a inundava naquele instante, só por ter ele tão perto de si, novamente, fê-la ver que, realmente, não seria nada sem aquele homem.

Por isso, sem deixar passar mais um segundo sequer, ergueu os braços e circundou o pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para si, chegando as faces cada vez mais para perto. Então, as respirações se chocavam, os olhos brilhavam em expectativa, totalmente abertos, e os lábios, simplesmente, ansiavam o toque tão esperado.

**In her place one hundred candles burning**

**As salty sweat drips from her breast**

**Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying**

**Swaying**

**They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

**Em seu lugar cem velas acesas**

**Enquanto gotas de suor salgado pingam do seu seio**

**Seus quadris se mexem e posso sentir o que estão dizendo**

**Balançando**

**Dizem que a besta dentro de mim vai pegar você, pegar você, pegar**

E, sem mais se conter, Hinata acabou com a distância existente entre eles, tomando os lábios finos de Itachi para si, com extrema ânsia, vontade, desejo, saudade...

Primeiro apenas um roçar de lábios, nada mais que isso. E, daí, os olhos se fecharam, apurando o tato para sentirem a pele macia da boca do outro formigar, tamanha intensidade com a qual se sentiam.

Ao mesmo tempo em que havia grande desespero, para que pudessem acabar logo com aquilo, com aquela saudade imensa que sentiam do outro, havia a vontade, quase agoniante, de sentir o outro por completo, sem pressa, mas com extremo deleite. E aquela dúvida permaneceu, pois, em um ritmo único, que o corpo deles impôs, os lábios se moveram minimamente, mas com um desejo contido há muito.

Itachi, reprimindo sua ânsia por acelerar as ações instintivas, ali, puxou, entre seus lábios, o inferior de Hinata, passando, em seguida, para o superior. Sentiam apenas a umidade e calor emanado do interior da boca de cada um, nunca, ainda, rumando para a selvageria que, sabiam, viria tão logo.

Era um beijo carinhoso, reconhecedor, daquele que mata a saudade, contudo não o desejo ardente que ambos sentiam. E, quando as mãos do Uchiha começaram a acariciar as coxas desnudas da esposa, roçando os dedos na pele macia, deixando rastros quentes por onde, outrora, passou, o beijo fora, instantaneamente, aprofundado.

E, então, já não eram toques tão singelos, mais. Todavia, a paixão existente entre eles, o amor incondicional, que chegava a doer o coração de tão forte e imenso, estava lá, presente, adornando cada toque único que davam e recebiam. Tanto que, por mais selvagem que a situação tivera se tornado, o que faziam, ali, não era sexo. Era amor, e dos mais raros e verdadeiros, talvez nunca antes existido.

**Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine**

**I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?**

**Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying**

**Praying**

**They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

**Batom preto mancha sua taça de vinho tinto**

**Eu sou seu servo, posso acender seu cigarro?**

**Esses lábios macios, sim, posso sentir que você está dizendo**

**Orando**

**Dizem que a besta dentro de mim vai pegar você, pegar você, pegar**

Os corpos se roçavam, mesmo que houvesse o tecido de suas vestimentas cobrindo cada um, de forma tão irritante, naquele momento. E, lá, ainda, estavam eles se beijando com ardor, Hinata sentindo a língua de Itachi acariciar seus lábios, pedindo passagem, que imediatamente fora concedida. Então, elas se encontraram, causando um tremor brusco, um choque estarrecedor em seus cernes.

Moviam-se frenéticas, língua com língua, uma mistura de sabores únicos, que extasiava cada qual. Então, o contato precisava ser maior, e Hinata teve que puxar, ainda mais Itachi para si, deitando-se, agora, separando os joelhos e acomodando-o, totalmente, sobre si. O choque foi inevitável, tanto que o Uchiha gemeu roucamente, já sentindo sinais de sua excitação despertar. Sugou, fortemente, a língua da esposa, ouvindo-a suspirar, sentindo os ofegos desesperados que ela soltava em meio ao beijo.

A mão esquerda, masculina, passou pela lateral do corpo de Hinata, levando a camisola consigo, posicionando-a, por fim, na cintura da mesma, apertando de leve, sentido a pele arrepiada pelo toque no lugar sensível. Já a mão direita, puxava a perna direita da Uchiha, passando-a por sobre si, como se estivesse o circundando, fazendo, dessa forma, as intimidades, já excitadas, se encontrarem, enchendo-os de expectativa pelo que estava por vir.

O beijo, depois de uma mordida de leve nos lábios masculino, cessou. E Itachi, rapidamente, tratou de desviar sua boca para a face da mulher. Beijou as bochechas, a ponta do nariz fazendo-a soltar uma solitária lágrima pela sensação arrebatadora de tê-lo ali, lhe acariciando como sempre fazia , e, depois, o queixo, mordendo, em seguida, arrancando um pequeno gemido da que recebia tais caricias.

Lambeu o queixo, a curvatura do pescoço, e o próprio. Dava leves selinhos, sentindo Hinata se arrepiar sob si, e, as vezes, apenas roçava os dentes, deixando-a na expectativa, querendo que a mesma pedisse, clamasse por mais. O que não demorou muito a acontecer...

_ Itachi...

O nome cantado na voz melodiosa o fez erguer a cabeça e olhar nos profundos olhos perolados da esposa. Sorriu maliciosamente, deixando os lábios se separarem, em seguida, umedecendo-os, depois. Hinata respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo eletrizado, disponibilizando-a, desse modo, a sentir os toques do moreno com muito mais intensidade do que nunca. E, quando Itachi se abaixou, novamente, e postou os lábios entreabertos na pele sensível de seu pescoço, sugando, em seguida, Hinata viu seu mundo girar, a mente nublar e um fraco gritinho deixar seus lábios.

**I beg to serve, your wish is my law**

**Now close those eyes and let me love you to death**

**Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging**

**I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...**

**Eu imploro para servir, seu desejo é minha lei**

**Agora feche os olhos e me deixe te amar até a morte**

**Eu devo provar que estou falando sério, implorando**

**Digo que a besta dentro de mim vai pegar você, pegar você, pegar**

O Uchiha sorriu e continuou deixando chupões por toda a extensão da pele alva, marcando-a, tendo-a como sua, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo abaixo de si.

Hinata, então, espalmou as mãos nas costas do moreno, deslizando-a por cima da camisa, até que chegou a barra desta e a adentrou, tocando, dessa forma, a pele morna do marido, sentindo-o se arrepiar. Acariciou levemente, apenas passando os dedos, sentindo os chupões em seu pescoço se intensificar à medida que passava as unhas nas costas do homem.

Itachi já estava impaciente. Queria sentir Hinata por completo, poder saborear cada pedacinho do corpo da mesma, por isso, cessou as caricias no pescoço e se afastou da mesma, para que pudesse, enfim, tirar a camisola tão incomoda. Observou excitado o corpo de Hinata, os seios fartos, a cintura fina, os quadris largos e coxas roliças, tudo na medida certa. E, quando, louco para matar a saudade que sentia da mesma, aproximou-se, novamente, sentiu as pequeninas mãos espalmarem seu peito, fazendo-o recuar e sair de cima de si.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, viu-a lhe sorrir e se erguer, postando-se de joelhos no colchão, em frente a ele. Hinata, tremulamente, sentindo o coração saltitar em si, levou as mãos à barra da camisa de Itachi, erguendo-a lentamente, com medo de que, a qualquer toque ele pudesse desaparecer e, dessa forma, afundá-la, novamente, naquela angústia e melancólica vida que passou a levar depois que ele se foi. Contudo, depois de ter o torso nu, ele ainda estava lá, o que a fez sorrir em um misto de alívio e excitação, observando, detalhadamente, cada pedacinho de pele exposta, sentindo-se arrepiar por ver o quão lindo ele ainda estava.

Então, as mãos masculinas foram até a cintura de Hinata, puxando-a contra si, sentindo os seios macios tocarem seu peito. E, rapidamente, já tomava os lábios femininos em um beijo sôfrego, sem a calmaria do anterior. Ambos se apertavam um contra o outro, como se quisessem se fundir em um só. As mãos de Hinata já se encontravam no cós da calça do moreno, querendo sentir ele totalmente contra si, pele com pele, ter a quentura do corpo dele no seu. E, Itachi, entendendo o recado, ainda em meio ao beijo, e com certa dificuldade, ajudou-a na tarefa de se livrarem do restante de sua vestimenta, não sabendo, ao certo, como conseguira a tirar, contudo, aquilo não importava.

Agora, ambos se sentiam com agressividade arrebatadora. Os corpos se arrepiaram pelo contato direto, tendo, somente, com empecilho, a calcinha de Hinata. Então, Itachi puxou Hinata contra si, novamente, beijando-a com avidez, sugando fortemente seu lábio inferior, lançando, em seguida, sua língua na dela, com todo o desejo que tinha. Mantinha as mãos grandes espalmadas nas nádegas de pele macia, apertando com certa força, fazendo Hinata, em meio ao beijo, gemer de dor, mas uma dor deliciosamente prazerosa. Em seguida, pressionou o quadril da mesma conta o seu, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação grandiosa, recebendo uma leve mordida nos lábios, depois beijos e chupões pelo pescoço, fazendo-o rosnar de vontade de a ter.

E, quando menos esperara, Hinata já era jogada, novamente, contra o colchão, tendo Itachi, rapidamente, sobre si, em uma selvageria sem igual. Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto uma das mãos do moreno subia da cintura até o seio esquerdo da Uchiha, apertando-o, enchendo sua mão com a carne macia, fazendo Hinata arfar em sua boca. Depositou um selinho na boca rosada, cessando o beijo, descendo os lábios úmidos pelo pescoço, contudo não se demorando ali, tendo como objetivo principal os seios de Hinata.

Passou a língua, sentindo o gosto levemente salgado do suor, entre os seios fartos da jovem. Hinata arfou fortemente, esquecendo-se de tudo, querendo, ansiando, olhando suplicantemente para Itachi, para que ele parasse com aquela tortura. E quando ele desceu, lambendo sua barriga, sem, realmente, dar atenção alguma para seus seios tão necessitados de toques daquele que tanto ama, em uma clara provocação, levou as mãos aos cabelos negros, puxando-os, levemente, chamando a atenção do moreno.

_ Itachi, por favor... _ Pediu arfante. Itachi sorriu de canto, vendo o semblante excitado da esposa, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

_ Por favor, o quê, Hina? _ A voz saiu rouca e maliciosa, fazendo Hinata tremer de excitação.

**Let me love you, too**

**Let me love you to death**

**Deixe-me te amar também**

**Deixe-me te amar até a morte**

Hinata não respondeu, apenas puxou a cabeça de Itachi contra seus seios, fazendo-o rir alto. Então, ainda provocando, Itachi lambeu o vale entre os seios, subindo e acariciando, nunca chegando ao mamilo já tão rígido, clamando para ser tocado. Hinata gemia, naquela expectativa, sentindo a excitação lhe doer. Mas, daí, Itachi passou, rápida e levemente, a língua encima do mamilo, tendo, Hinata, sob si, tremendo por mais. E, novamente, repetiu o gesto anterior, afastando-se, em seguida, soprando a pele úmida, arrepiando o corpo menor.

E quando a paciência já havia se esgotado, Hinata sente Itachi morder o bico fracamente, depois sugar e trabalhar com a língua, enquanto sentia a pressão extasiante, ali, ainda. As mãos, instintivamente, foram parar, novamente, nos fios negros de Itachi, puxando-os, acariciando, empurrando a cabeça do mesmo contra seu seio, querendo mais daquela sensação prazerosa.

Foi por um tempo assim, Itachi acariciando os seios de Hinata, sabendo o quanto aquela área é sensível para ela, até que uma de suas mãos desceu, acariciando a lateral da barriga lisa, encontrando o elástico da calcinha, pronto para puxá-la para baixo e se deleitar naquela área, contudo Hinata foi mais rápida, afastando-se, bruscamente, de si, postando-se, tão rápido, sobre ele. Sentou-se com uma perna de cada lado, sentindo a ereção do marido, totalmente excitada, pulsar contra sua intimidade coberta pelo tecido fino. Pressionou o quadril ao dele, abaixando o tronco para que pudesse lhe tomar os lábios, novamente. Então, mais um beijo sôfrego se iniciou, enquanto, ainda, pressionava fortemente os quadris e sentia a vibração dos gemidos roucos de Itachi saírem entre seus lábios.

Depois, deixou a boca fina e desceu a sua para o pescoço alvo do marido. Lambeu, sentindo-o se arrepiar, fazendo-o passar pela mesma tortura que ela passara. Sorrindo maliciosamente, sugou a pele do local, uma única vez, descendo, em seguida, para o peito musculoso, nada exagerado, do mesmo. Sentia o gosto da pele, mordia de leve, acariciava cada pedacinho exposto. Então, passou, de leve, a língua sobre o mamilo do mesmo, vendo a pele se arrepiar de imediato e um gemido rouco deixar os lábios do mesmo.

Foi descendo os beijos, até que estava sobre as pernas de Itachi, e com a boca no ventre do mesmo, lambendo, dando leves mordias, apenas o instigando. Então, suas mãos se elevaram e tocaram a ereção do moreno, sorrindo maliciosamente quando o mesmo gemeu alto e o membro pulsou em sua mão. Primeiro, passou os dedos, acariciando de leve, e, depois da expressão de súplica que Itachi lhe mandava, rodeou-a com uma das mãos e a moveu fracamente, fazendo o Uchiha se contorcer.

Devagar, foi instigando-o, movendo sua mão para cima e para baixo, nunca deixando de o olhar nos olhos. E quando sentiu a excitação dele pulsar, novamente, indicando que ele já estava próximo ao ápice, desceu a cabeça na direção do mesmo, colocando a língua para fora e acariciando a glande, depois roçando os dentes e, por fim, colocando-a na boca, chupando aquela região.

Itachi, afoito, ergueu o tronco, sentindo que a qualquer instante explodiria na boca de Hinata, e puxou-a para si. Não houveram palavras, apenas Itachi jogando Hinata abaixo de si, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo-a estremecer. Desceu a boca para o pescoço feminino, distribuindo beijos, enquanto sua mão seguia rumo a calcinha de Hinata, tirando-a, lentamente. Deixou-a no meio das coxas, mesmo, e, rapidamente, tocou a intimidade úmida de excitação, fazendo Hinata se arquear pelo prazer sentido.

Primeiro apenas roçou o indicador no ponto excitado, depois, pressionou e Hinata não conseguiu conter o gemido extasiado. Itachi sorriu de canto, continuando as carícias, logo a penetrando com dois dedos, ditando um ritmo veloz, aprofundando-se nela fortemente.

E quando o corpo feminino tremeu, o interior começou a se contraria, preparando-se para um orgasmo arrebatador, Itachi cessou as carícias, recebendo um som de protesto. Então, agora totalmente sobre Hinata, ele a olhou, nos olhos, da mesma forma que sempre a olhava: amando-a, totalmente apaixonado. E Hinata retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo e sentindo o coração aquecido com todo aquele carinho.

Então, o Uchiha foi a penetrando, lentamente, suspirando em frenesi, tomado por um grande deleite, sentindo a cavidade úmida lhe apertar. E Hinata foi tomada por uma sensação única, tendo Itachi em si, novamente.

E, só naquele momento, é que tudo veio à tona. Itachi não poderia estar ali. Ele está morto. Então como, pelos deuses, ele poderia reviver de uma hora para outra, depois de tanto sofrer sozinha? Porque àquela hora? Ela não soube responder e ficou por isso mesmo, com a mente nublando aos poucos, trazendo-a para a irrealidade ao sentir Itachi preenche-la por completo. E o rosnado que ele soltou serviu para lhe apagar a racionalidade imediatamente.

Os movimentos se iniciaram lentos, contundo, conforme o prazer insano se fazia presente, os corpos precisaram se mover com maior velocidade, na busca daquela sensação única, que arrebataria a essência de seus seres, igualmente os corpos.

Eram gemidos, o som produzido pelos corpos se chocando, as palavras desconexas... Tudo os inundava grandemente, elevando-os gradualmente, e, quando, em uma ultima estocada, o ápice foi alcançado, fazendo-os delirar de prazer, de insanidade, Hinata viu seu mundo girar. Não soube ao certo como, nem o porquê, não teve tempo...

Apenas sentiu seu corpo amolecer e tudo ao redor tornar-se um borrão, figuras desconexas...

_ Itachi... _ Sussurrou, sentindo-se tonta.

_ Diga. _ Acomodou-a nos braços, vendo-a fechar os olhos, ficando cada vez mais pálida.

_ Por favor, não me deixe, mais... _ Implorou, sentindo os sentidos se perderem, tudo ficar longe demais...

_ Eu não vou te deixar nunca mais, Hina. Te amarei até a morte.

E, assim, ela sorriu, até que a escuridão lhe tomou por completo. No entanto, ela sabia: agora estaria em paz.

**Hey am I good enough for you?**

**Hey am I good enough for you?**

**Am I?**

**Am I?**

**Am I good enough for you?**

**Ei, eu sou bom o suficiente para você?**

**Ei, eu sou bom o suficiente para você?**

**Sou?**

**Sou?**

**Sou bom o bastante para você?**

[...]

Amanhecera placidamente, um dia nublado, chuvoso e frio. Mas, para uma estranha contrariedade, Sasuke acordara animado. Sentia-se bem, uma sensação inovadora se apossando de si, além da vontade, quase desesperadora, de ver Hinata.

Por isso, mal levantara da cama e já corria para se arrumar.

Em vinte minutos ele estava impecavelmente pronto.

Saiu de sua casa alegre, carregando um sorriso brilhante, iluminando sua face sempre séria. Era estranho, contudo, aquela sensação...

Ignorando pensamentos alheios à vontade de ver Hinata, pegou o carro, deu partida e seguiu para a casa da morena. Pouco tempo depois, já estacionava em frente a casa pequena, mas aconchegante e convidativa. E, tão logo, saltava do carro e rumava para a porta.

Tocou a campainha várias vezes, contudo ninguém atendia. Achou estranho e resolveu ligar para o celular da morena, logo podendo escutar o barulho vindo do interior da casa. Sasuke estranhou, no entanto, lembrou-se do ocorrido do dia anterior e, talvez, Hinata estivesse constrangida e, principalmente, arrependida do que fizera. Por isso, tirou do bolso da calça um pequeno molho de chaves, procurando por uma em especial, achando-a rapidamente.

Havia feito uma cópia da chave de Hinata à mando da mãe da mesma, não só ele fez, como todos os amigos próximos da morena, pois era evidente o estado depressivo que a mesma se encontrara após a morte de Itachi, e eles, temendo o pior, acharam que seria de grande ajuda caso a mesma tentasse alguma coisa contra si.

Rapidamente, já adentrava a casa. Notou o estranho silêncio, e seguiu para o quarto da jovem preocupado. E, quando neste, estancou, impossibilitado de dar mais um passo sequer.

Sentiu a boca secar, o coração saltar em seu peito, quase o perfurando.

Aquilo não era possível, não podia ser!

Mas, bem, estava lá, a sua frente.

E, quando menos esperou, um sorriso transbordando em sentimentos arrebatados lhe tomou, tão inesperado. Contudo o que mais o surpreendeu foi o leve pinicar em seus olhos, e, então, algo úmido molhando seu rosto.

Surpreendeu-se.

Não poderia estar chorando, né?

Mas estava.

E não entendeu o motivo.

Ele a amava demais, e se só daquela forma ela fosse feliz, para ele já estava mais do que bom. E, ele sempre soube que só daquele jeito ela teria a felicidade de volta...

Somente tendo Itachi para si, independente de como fosse.

**Fim!**

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_Então? Horrível, né?_  
_Ok, tá péssimo, e super estranho, mas foi a única coisa que consegui escrever... Triste, né? Culpem a minha linda e maravilhosa criatividade que resolveu tirar férias u.u_  
_Bem, o final... Vocês escolhem a melhor forma de o definir:_  
_A Hina pode ter morrido ou não, como também pode ter alucinado o hentai, lá, com o Itachi, ao passo de que pode ter tudo acontecido mesmo._  
_A conclusão fica por conta de vocês, por mais que, para mim, a Hina esteja £¢# &*¨¢¬ hehehehehe_  
_A fic deve ter ficado super confusa, contudo fiz a minha contribuição para que a quantidade de fics desse casal cresça. _  
_Hum... Certo!_  
_É aqui que me despeço de vocês!_  
_Beijos carinhosos!_

_COMENTEM, onegai! ^.~_


End file.
